Michael Myers VS Jason Voorhees Part 3 of 10
by Stanley Kubrick Fan
Summary: In this publically acclaimed tenpart fan fiction, taking place shortly after 'FREDDY VS. JASON', Jason Voorhees comes to Haddonfield, Illinois to reak havoc and become the king of violence and mayhem. Can Michael Myers stop him and become the crowning cha


Michael Myers VS Jason Voorhees

Fan-Fiction by Christopher Gallo

III. They Meet

Michael Myers saw the machete in the distance; it gleamed in the sun's embrace. Michael walked towards the machete and knew automatically who it was. Jason Voorhees. Jason was walking down the road, when he felt something blunt hit him in the back. He turned around, only to see The Shape pulling a butcher knife from his back. Blood oozed down Jason's back as he grabbed the machete from Michael. He threw it to the ground and raised his machete in the air. Michael pulled the kitchen knife from his pocket and Jason slashed at him. Michael dodged but tripped over his left foot. He fell to the ground and Jason swung at him. Michael moved his face and got cut in the ear through the mask. A small bit of Michael's ear fell to the ground. Michael stabbed Jason in the stomach with the knife and then kicked him. Jason fell to the side, and blood poured out of his stomach. Michael withdrew the knife and jabbed at Jason's face. Jason punched Michael in the stomach and then sliced at his hand with the machete. Suddenly,

Michael grabbed his arm in pain. The pinky finger had been hacked off, and blood sprayed from within. The finger rolled across the ground towards Jason. Michael grabbed Jason's machete and then punched him in the face. Jason fell back and Michael threw the machete on the ground. Michael stabbed Jason in the leg, and then quickly pulled back the knife. Blood oozed from the handle, dripping onto the ground. Quickly, Jason reached for his machete and grabbed it. He slashed at Michael, hitting him in the stomach. Michael grabbed his belly as blood poured out all over the ground. He stabbed Jason in the side of the neck, and Jason put his hand on the wound, and felt the blood trickle through his fingers. Michael withdrew the knife and stabbed him again in the stomach. Jason fell over and Michael removed the knife. He kicked Jason on his side, and then stabbed him in the back. He dragged the knife down Jason's lower body and listened as Jason growled through the mask. Where the line had been cut in his back Jason had started to bleed all over the ground. Jason turned around and Michael pulled the knife out of his back. Jason grabbed it, and Michael snatched the machete from off the ground. Michael held the machete at Jason's forehead as Jason threw up the knife, still in his hand, to Michael's neck. They lay there, in a puddle of each other's blood. Knife to neck, machete to head. Jason knew what he had to do to win this fight. With great haste, Jason pushed the knife through Michael's neck. Blood sprayed out endlessly, and Michael twitched as Jason pushed it farther and farther in. Jason pulled it out and stabbed him in the neck again. Michael twitched and trembled, almost as if he were having a seizure, and then Jason pulled it out. He set it on the ground. Michael's arm fell to the ground, and so did the machete.

When Michael woke up, two children stood above him, ages probably about 8-10. One of them held the kitchen knife in his hands. "Look Joey! There's blood on this thing! Shit dude, he got fucked up!" Joey, the older brother, reached over and slapped Richard (the younger brother) in the face. "What did I tell you about your language? You say that shit again and I'm gonna smack the shit outta you, got that?" Richard nodded, "Okay." Joey smiled. "Good." Joey stared at the William Shatner mask. "Hey, Richard, let's see what this punk looks like." He reached his hand towards the mask. Richard grabbed his arm, "We can't do that! It ain't our business!" Joey pushed him away, "You're fondling with his fuckin' knife, and that ain't your business." Richard stared as Joey slowly put his hand on the mask. Right as he was about to pull it off, Michael grabbed his arm. Richard screamed and backed off. Joey yelped helplessly as Michael twisted his arm back. The tendons in Joey's arm snapped and popped and finally, when all the bones were broken, Michael ripped the arm from Joey's socket. Richard screamed and then lunged at Michael with the knife. Michael threw Joey to the ground and then grabbed Richard by the face. Richard stabbed him in the shoulder and Michael dropped him. Michael just pulled it out and started towards Richard, crawling across the ground. "This ain't fucking Yu Yu Hakusho, that motherfucker should've died!" Michael grabbed Richard and dragged him over towards Joey. Michael snatched Joey's corpse and slowly tore the head off. Once he got the head completely off, he grabbed Richard's neck. Richard screamed, and Michael bashed him in the face with the head. He struck him again, and Richard's nose caved inward. He smashed him again and Richard's eyeballs popped up. Michael dropped Richard to the ground, and then threw the head at him. Michael grabbed the butcher knife from a few feet away, and walked into the night.

Jason Voorhees walked in the middle of the small road, machete tightened in his grip. No one could see him like this, they would suspect him. It wouldn't look right. A trail of blood from Jason's stomach followed him as he walked. Finally after a few more minutes, he spotted a man driving in the road. The man honked. "Come on asshole, you're gonna get run over if you keep walking in the road! Get the fuck out of the way!" Jason walked up towards the driver's side window. The driver stared at him. "What do you want?" Jason punched through the glass and grabbed the man's throat. With his other hand, Jason opened the truck door. He pulled the man out, and left the door open. "Hey, what are you doing? Sorry, pal, don't hurt me, don't molest me! I'll give you money!" Jason pulled him behind some bushes and a scream could be heard as the machete lopped off the man's head. Jason walked out of the bushes with the man's body and then walked down the road.

Michael stared at where his pinky used to be on his right hand and thought. Jason Voorhees. A tough adversary. This would be a hard fight. But anyone or anything that got in his way would be executed; nothing would stop him from killing Jason Voorhees once and for all. Michael tapped the butcher knife in his pocket, and then walked on, his footsteps echoing into darkness. As far as we was concerned, to get to Jason, it was only 2 down, and however many more came to go.

Michael got into town and found a place to lay low. It was an abandoned funhouse on the edge of town. He walked through the rusted gates and then spotted a huge clown's head above faded lettering which read "CAN YOU STAND THE POWER OF 'IT'?" Michael shrugged it off and walked into the house of mirrors. It was quiet, and cobwebs surrounded the mirrors. Michael looked into one and spotted how tall he looked in it. He punched it, and the glass shattered and fell to the floor. He lay down next to the glass and closed his eyes, tomorrow would be a new day. A new day to kill Jason.

Jason walked out of the bush, and instead of his typical clothes, a hunter jacket, Levi Jeans, and a checkered cap could be seen on him. He had gotten a new ID, now he just had to rest. Jason stopped and lay down on the side of the road behind some bushes. Tomorrow, the population of Haddonfield would be his, unless that one man he had met got in the way, he would kill him, and then kill Haddonfield, but tonight, it was time to sleep. And sleep he did.


End file.
